


Blankets and Summer Storms

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: During summer storms, Caroline and Klaus meet up to watch horror movies.A short snippet of a summer story.





	Blankets and Summer Storms

Summer is full of extremes.

The sun is either too bright and the whole place too hot, like it's burning.

Or the rains would come in downpours in summer storms.

Though on sunny days when a picnic would be good--- well let's just say might as well Caroline becomes the eastern cardinal point while Klaus becomes the west.

However, like a promise, it’s on stormy days that they would always show up in that co-rented loft.

“Of all the DVDs you could’ve rented, you chose _Nosferatu_ ”.

Klaus wraps the blanket more around them bringing Caroline even closer. “Would you have rather Twilight or the Vampire Diaries series?” he asks, clearly passing judgement at Caroline being a sucker for chick flicks.

For at that very moment, Caroline is cringing while peeking at the projector screen between Klaus’s fingers. “I would’ve settled for Buffy”.

Klaus laughs, finding her adorable – the side of Caroline that perhaps only he is privileged to see. “Love, you’re a vampire. A real one at that so this make-believe horror shouldn’t have you shaking so”.

“Yeah, but it’s creepy", still covering her eyes with Klaus's arms. "Besides, what’s the point of a horror movie if not to scare me?”

Klaus leans down and kisses her forehead, “To of course, spend time with you”.

Perhaps it's the rising heat of Klaus’s skin against hers, or even the tickle of his whisper low in her ears and airy breath against her skin but Caroline inhales deeply, releasing her breath with a kiss pressed against Klaus’s neck.

No doubt, both thinking;

_It would be nice if the summer storm would last all seasons - every day._

“Next time I’ll rent Buffy”, Klaus tells her in a ticklish whisper, his lips wet and warm against the side of her head.

Caroline inhales again, tangling their feet together under the blanket before exhaling with, “Angel is good too”.

Klaus laughs, “you’re one hard woman to please, Ms Forbes”.

She giggles too, “well something tells me you’re not complaining”.

Klaus presses a kiss to the bridge of her nose, holding his lips there, “Then next time I’ll be sure to get you Twilight, some Buffy, some Angel and some Vampire Diaries – anything your pretty heart so desires but, don’t forget you’ve got the real and I'll add, good looking vampire here now beside you, hugging you under a warm blanket while it rains cats and dog with frightening thunder outside”, he smiles, poking her in the cheek with his pinky finger.

Caroline laughs out loud, “I knew there was a reason why I lo--“

The movie end credit rolls.

The rain pitters and patters against the windows.

You see,

Unlike the other seasons, it rains a lot more and a lot longer in summer---- so very soon, while meeting everyday, they’ll run out of reasons why not to meet, greet and canoodle.

And to be honest, they both wish it to be sooner, rather than later;

an indefinite time, when they can just be;

ordinarily together,

and love.

★*☆♪

~ blankets and summer storms  
klaus x caroline


End file.
